Scars, Fangs, and Emerald Eyes
by Magician of the Gathering
Summary: Dark Harry, NO SLASH! Harry has gone missing and when he appears again something is different, and is it good? or Bad? chapter 3 is up! under reconstruction
1. Loss of Innocence

I don't own Harry Potter… Fine I said it

a/n This is a Dark Harry Fic. With **_NO SLASH _** ev'ry once an a while I write a chapter that doesn't seem right without some music for the mood. So here is the legend for that layout

Bodies by Drowning Pool

Alternative Metal J (so says Real One Player)

(Music Starts) = duh

__

Lyrics

(music Finishes) =duh (that or the chapter ends…)

Scars, Fangs, and Emerald Eyes

Chapter I: Loss of Innocence

It was just a few days before the start of the term, so everybody was at Diagon Alley. By everybody, I mean the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, you get the idea. But somebody was missing, and no one knew were he was…

Hermione Granger was sitting in the chair by the window, staring out at the rain. _oh Harry, were are you? We are so worried, you haven't returned our owls, Even Dumbledore is worried. _She and Ron were both extremely troubled at the disappearance of their best friend.

September 31st arrived and everybody was getting settled on the train, saying goodbye and whatnot, the portal shimmered oddly as a person stepped through. Dressed completely in black, with black sunglasses on, stood a tall and well built Harry Potter. At first glance you wouldn't be able tell it was Harry, with his pale complexion, nicely toned body, and glasses free face, if it wasn't for his lightning scar and emerald eyes. His black trench coat fluttering, he steps into the main area of platform 9 ¾.

(music starts)

Let the bodies hit the floor

Harry looks around…

_  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the ...FLOOR!_

He begins to walk to the train…

_  
  
One... Two... Three... Four...  
  
Beaten why for? (why for?)   
Can't take much more..._Heclimbs into the train…_  
  
(Here we go! Here we go! Here we go! Now!)  
  
One - Nothing wrong with me   
Two - Nothing wrong with me   
Three - Nothing wrong with me   
Four - Nothing wrong with me   
One - Something's got to give   
Two - Something's got to give   
Three - Something's got to give   
Now!_He dumps his things into an empty compartment_  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor_He exit's the compartment looking for Ron and Hermione_  
  
Push me again (again)  
This is the end   
  
(Here we go! Here we go! Here we go! Now!)One - Nothing wrong with me   
Two - Nothing wrong with me   
Three - Nothing wrong with me   
Four - Nothing wrong with me   
One - Something's got to give   
Two - Something's got to give   
Three - Something's got to give   
Now!  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
  
Skin against skin, blood and bone   
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in   
Now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear   
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor!_He finds their compartment…_  
  
One - Nothing wrong with me   
Two - Nothing wrong with me   
Three - Nothing wrong with me   
Four - Nothing wrong with me   
One - Something's got to give   
Two - Something's got to give   
Three - Something's got to give   
Now!  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
_He opens the door abruptly, causing Ron, Hermione and Ginny to jump in surprise._  
THE FLOOR!  
THE FLOOR!  
THE FLOOR!  
THE FLOOR!  
THE..._  
He grins at their surprise, revealing for a moment sharp, gleaming fangs…

a/n That's chapter one. I used this song to help set the mood of how dark Harry is. Listen to the song while you read to get best effect and understanding. Also, you will notice that all the items that make up the title are in this chapter so you will understand what the title means…


	2. Truth Revealed

This is the 2nd chapter on a very good looking story, possibly the best I have thought up. Anyway, sorry for the long hold on the chapter, moving and time really limits your options. So now I am writing you from jolly Alaska!

Draconis- Jolly my ass, more like frigid if you ask me, it snowed about 2 inches on the 2nd of OCTOBER!!!

Anyway, here it is… Tadaaaaaaaa…

Disclaimer I don't own nuttin' so there!!!

Scars, Fangs, and Emerald Eyes

Chapter II: Truth Revealed

After the sudden surprise of someone barging into their compartment unannounced, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stared at the intruder. No one had a clue who he was. Though Hermione had a nagging feeling._ Should I know him? He looks so familiar… _After a very long moment of silence, Hermione spoke up.

"Who are you?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the question and thought to himself, _Gee, am I _that _different?_ Silence answered the question until…

"Harry?"

Smiling, Harry replied, "Well Ginny, who else would I be?"

As that answer finally sank in, Ron cracked a smile and said, "Good to see you." Almost immediately after, Hermione and Ginny yelled "Harry!" in unison and tackled him in a fierce hug. After they allowed him to get up, Harry took off his glasses and tucked them away before closing the door and sitting down.

Suddenly Hermione got a stern look on her face and in a voice that rivals that of Miss Weasley's Howler, she yelled,

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WERE _HAVE_ YOU BEEN?"

Ron, who was sitting besides Harry, cringed at the onslaught. Harry, on the other hand, his face darkened and he scowled at the question.

"You don't want to know" Harry answered

"but Harry-"

"No"

"But-"

"NO", Harry yelled at Hermione in a dark voice not like himself, and his eyes glowed a deep red, and his fangs were visible.

Though the visual was only for a brief moment, the moment was all that Hermione needed to know exactly what happened to Harry. He had been bitten. He was a vampire. Realizing what happened, Harry swiftly left the compartment.

…Later…

The train was minutes from arriving at Hogwarts after Ron, Hermione and Ginny had dressed in their robes, they headed out of their compartment in search for Harry. While the others where simply curious and worried about him, Hermione was in deep though. _How did it happen? I thought that the vampires where wiped out centuries ago._ Well, apparently not. After they had traveled about five cars toward the back of the train, they heard something up ahead. It was Malfoy. He was teasing someone again. Moving closer to ascertain whether or not to intervene, they heard Harry's voice reply, "Leave me alone Malfoy or I swear-"

"Swear what Potter? That you'll hurt me?" he laughed outright, " you really are pathetic Potter. Maybe you got it from your worthless father," Malfoy grinned, not realizing the kind of danger he was in, "or perhaps it was from your Mudblood moth-"

Malfoy was cut off by a hand closing around his throat and slamming him against the wall of the train. The fact that he was paler than Harry was due to Harry's eyes glowing blood red. Harry's fingernails-claws-dug into his neck, causing that blood to run. A fact that Harry hadn't missed. The smell of blood drowning his senses. Harry's eyes deepened in color as his fangs lengthened, as he prepared to bite.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out.

Harry physically jerked back to look at her. His eyes returned to normal and widened in surprise and his fangs shortened as he realized what he was about to do. Releasing Malfoy, Harry spun around and vanished into the last car. Ron and Hermione ran past Malfoy as he slid to the ground, clutching his bleeding neck. Ariving at the door to the last compartment on the train, they knew this had to be the compartment that Harry had taken refuge in. Flinging the door open, they saw Harry drinking deeply from a flask, a red liquid that seemed appallingly like blood, seeping out from around his lips to run down his face, to drip onto the floor.

"Harry," Harry choked and pulled the flask away, licking his lips to get all of the liquid. "What has happened to you?" Ron asked.

Sighing deeply he replied, " I guess you have heard too much. I'll have to tell you the entire story now…"

So what did you think R&R please.


	3. Horrific Agonising Pain? Not Even Close

A/n chapter 3 is up! Sorry for all the waiting.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of this and, unfortunately, I am not getting paid.

Scars, Fangs, and Emerald Eyes

Chapter III

Horrific Agonizing Pain? Not Even Close.

Harry motioned them to close the door and sit down. After closing the curtains Harry began to tell his tale.

"Okay, before I begin, I need to tell you something. I am not a true vampire in the sense of weaknesses. Sunlight doesn't bother me, garlic just makes my breath smell bad, and crosses are pieces of wood. I believe that Voldmort's power is what altered it.

(a/n I am hinging this on the idea that some Tom's magic is genetic, like parseltongue. So Tom in a sense accidentally altered some of Harry's genetic code to match his own with the killing curse. If you think about it that way then Harry is the heir of Slytherin after all!)

"That being said, I will begin…

( a/n this is written like a flask back, so it isn't in Harry's point of view)

It has been only 2 days since Harry got back from Hogwarts and already he has been locked away in his room. It wasn't all his fault that Dudley fell down the stairs after Harry had surprised him. So Uncle Vernon locked him in his room. But that didn't do much.

Harry rolled over in bed to listen for anyone. Only the roar of silence met his ears. Nimbly, Harry rolled out of bed, landing softly in a crouch on the old, gray shaggy rug next to his bed that he found the day before in the closet. Reaching under his bed, he grabbed the coil of nylon rope he had "acquired" earlier that day. After he tied one end into a loop and looped over the bed post, he put on his cloak and dragon hide gloves. Putting his wand in a pocket in the cloak, he walked to the window and opened it to its fullest. Not wanting the nylon to hit the house, he carefully lowered the rope to the ground, instead of tossing it out the window. Gripping the rope, Harry swung down and slowly lowered himself down to the ground. Harry stood there for a minute, listening. When he was assured that no one heard his escape, Harry strolled out of the back yard, through the gate, then he walked down Pivot Drive. After about ten minutes, he found himself in front of a fork in the road. The left road was poorly lit and it looked dark and foreboding. Some of the lots visible were poorly kept, the paint was peeling, and the lawns looked like small jungles. The right road, on the other hand, was well lit, and had an almost cheerful mood to it. The lawns were mowed to precision, and the houses were pristine. Harry stood there for a moment considering which way to go. The left road looked somewhat dangerous. While the right road looked almost exactly like Pivot Drive. Scowling at the thought, Harry took the left road.

Almost immediately after he entered the shadow on the road, he felt a chill go up his spine and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end like soldiers at attention. Harry quickly looked around but didn't see anything. After a moment Harry continued. Again, there was a chill like forty below zero winds-but it was the middle of summer, and the air was dead. Again Harry looked around for a culprit. But this time he turned to look at the roads behind him. And deep down he knew that choosing this road wasn't just a choice of route, but a more meaningful decision. And, as he started down the road again, that there was no turning back.

After a few minutes, Harry found himself at the park. The same park that he would have arrived at if he had used the other road. But now he saw it at a different angle. This would be his downfall. For he couldn't see the person in the shadows, waiting silently. Had he taken the other road, he would have seen them and had turned around and left. But now he wandered into the park, oblivious of the fate that awaited him there.

"Hello there" said a voice.

Harry visibly jumped, "wha Wh- Who are you.?"

"My name is Demona." She said as she stepped out of the shadow.

Harry couldn't answer for a moment, he was too stunned. She was the perfect image of beautiful. Long, finely shaped legs, she had on a short leather skirt that showed off her curves. She also had on a leather top that showed her waist and just enough cleavage, that would make any man drool. ( a/n including Ray Charles) Harry was no exception. Her dark hair fell in silky waves on her shoulders and down her back. Nope, Harry definitely wasn't an exception.

"I told you my name, now you tell me yours." she said as she walked up to him and placed a single finger on his chest.

The contact seemed to snap him out of his trance. " um… My name is Harry."

"hmmm… I thing he will make a fine addition." she said.

What?

Before Harry could answer, a voice replied, "I agree"

Suddenly Demona looked him strait in the eyes. Her eyes were a warm chocolate color, her irises were rimmed in red. Suddenly, Harry didn't want to look away, her eyes locked him in their depths. She was nose to nose with him and one of her hands were at the back of his neck while the other held his waist. Her irises seemed to shatter as the red that rimmed them filled in the cracks until it covered it all but the tiny dots of her pupils. She opened her mouth as a new set of fangs slid in front of her canines. When he felt a pull at his head, he didn't resist, revealing his neck to her view. With an animalistic growl, she bit down. Harry gasped at the sharp pain as she bit, but is faded in a moment. He started to sag in her arms as the numbing effects of the bite took effect.

Demona moaned slightly at the taste of Harry's blood. So rich. So powerful. So- Her eyes snapped open as she realized why his blood tasted so powerful. She jerked away from him in shock. Without her support, Harry's legs buckled as he fell to the ground, only halve conscious.

"You need to finish the Ritual"

"But he is a-"

"No buts, just finish it"

Taking a deep breath, Demona stepped close to him and knelt next to his head. Biting her wrist, she dripped blood into his mouth. Almost instantly, Harry's eyes snapped open. He lunged at her wrist, sinking his fangs in and drinking deeply.

He drank only a moment until he released her wrist and went into convulsions as the changes occurred. The pain of the change is one of imaginable magnitude. Horrific, agonizing, mind numbing pain? Not even close. Not by a long shot.

The vampires backed away as Harry tossed and turned on the grass wet with dew. His face paled drastically, and his scar vanished. The violence of this change terrified the vampires, the more violent the change, the more powerful the final creature was.

Seconds stretched to minutes. Then Harry stopped. Just stopped. He wasn't even breathing. Then he took a deep breath. And at that moment his human live died. And his Vampiric one began.

Chapter 3 is done. Once again sorry for the delay, I just hadn't gotten to my stories in a while. Also

henrietta, he didn't feel bad about hurting someone, he was startled by Ron and Hermione. That and he didn't want to start out the year by sucking someone dry. (people might start to believe that he is a lawyer lol) About him liking everybody still, that is soon to change, enter Ba'al Kar, Patron of Necromancers, God of the Dead mwahahahahah.


	4. Violent Interruptions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N thanks for all of the reviews. And now, the rest of the Story.

Scars, Fangs, and Emerald Eyes

Chapter IV: Violent Interruptions

There was a knock at the door, "Anything off the trolley dears?" She shut the door when they shook their heads. They all turned back to Harry story.

"Creepy", said Ron.

"Oh, it gets better." replied Harry.

Just as he was about to continue, Harry froze. His eyes dilated as he scented the air, then contracted as he smelled something unpleasant.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked

Harry turned his head towards her and as his eyes slowly began to flood with red replied, "Their here." (a/n sorry but I had to have him say it, I couldn't help myself)

"Who's here?"

"Death Eaters."

The train came to a sudden, screeching halt, throwing everyone but Harry to the floor. When the door was flung open a minute later, a tall, hooded figure stood with his wand in hand. Harry became a blur as he knocked the wand out of the Death Eater's hand. "Reducto!" cried Harry as he flung his hand at the Death Eater. The spell blew the Death Eater out of the doorway and _through_ the wall of the train, to hit the ground outside. Through the hole, dozens of hooded figures could be seen. As the Death Eater stumbled to his feet, Harry descended from the hole in the side of train on what seemed to be steps made of solidified shadow.

"Lucius Malfoy, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Crucio!" Harry rebounded the spell and Lucius spun out of the way.

"Avada Kedarva!" roared Lucius as he thrust his wand at Harry. Crouching low, Harry nimbly leaped above the green curse. Bringing his arm back, Harry punched his palm out at Lucius, firing a shower of reddish-blue beams toward the head of the Malfoy family. Lucius dove out of the way as a beam missed him by centimeters. As the beams hit the ground, they exploded, knocking Lucius back farther. Harry landed in the middle of a field covered in small craters caused by his attack.

Snarling, Lucius leaped to his feet and fired another killing curse Harry sidestepped the sickly green beam and fired a small black beam from his palm. Lucius howled in pain as the beam burned its way through Lucius's shoulder. Lucius started to raise his wand when many loud popping noises caused him to hesitate. Albus Dumbledore and horde of Aurors arrived and began to duel the attacking Death Eaters.

"Mark my words, Potter" Lucius spat as he clutched his shoulder, "My master will conquer Hogwarts before the end of this year. Then you, your Mudblood bitch, and the others will die!" There was a crack, and then he was gone.

"Harry, Look Out!" Hermione cried.

"Avada Kedarva" Screamed a female voice behind Harry. Harry spun in time to hear a rushing sound in his ears as the horrible, sickly green light that was the Killing Curse, overtake him.

A/N sorry for the long wait but it can be difficult to come up with ideas at times. Any suggestions would be welcome.


	5. From Blinding Rage to Love Bond

Disclaimer : I only own the new vampires, excluding Harry Potter, and the state of Bloodrage. Everything else is J. K. 's.

Thanks for all the reviews and by the way, I had completely forgotten the Demona from Gargoyles.

Scars, Fangs and Emerald Eyes

Chapter V: From Blinding Rage toLove Bond

Hermione screamed as the horrid green light enveloped her friend. She waited to hear the sound of his body hitting the ground. It never came. As the green light faded she saw that he wasn't dead, but alive! Hermione started to shake when his head came up to reveal eyes that were blood red, and filled with enough hate and evil to match Voldemort.

"Belastrix Lestrange," Harry spat, in the same horridly inhuman voice that he had yelled at Hermione with, "I'm disappointed, you of all people should know how to properly cast that spell." There was faint popping noises, but Harry disregarded them. "It goes like this," Harry's hand glowed a slightly green color as he raised it to chest level. "AVADA…" Belastrix, realizing what he was about to do, started to run to avoid the curse. "KEDARVA!" An enormous beam of that sickeningly green light burst from his wand erupted from his hand and enveloped Belastrix Lestrange. With a dull thud, the body landed on the ground .

Harry turned to the remaining Death Eaters, who were now concentrating on the Order of the Phoenix. Harry smirked, making his vampiric face seem even more inhuman, before launching himself at the nearest Death Eater. Plunging his inch long claws into the Death Eater's back, Harry, much to Dumbledore's horror, ripped the Death Eater apart. Seeing what happened to their comrade, the remaining minions of Voldemort hurriedly appearated away to safety. Now the Order was facing a Blood Enraged, Vampiric Harold Jameson Potter.

Neither the Order nor Harry moved until Dumbledore told the others to check the train for injured. The ten remaining Order members reluctantly complied. Harry gave the Headmaster the grin of a predator before leaping at him. Dumbledore blurred out of the way and as Harry landed, Albus fired three stunners that was able to halt the enraged vampire's advance.

Breathing heavily, Harry asked, "Professor?"

Dumbledore started. He hadn't realized who it was. "Harry?"

Harry looked up, his eyes red once more said in that voice not his own, "My name is Andor." before the red bled away from his eyes and he collapsed. Ron and Hermione ran to his unconscious form and was able to meet the Headmaster there. Giving them a piercing look, he asked "You do realize what he is now, don't you?" they both nodded. "Very well" he pulled out a port key and they vanished only moments before the Ministry arrived.

Harry woke up a few minutes before the students were set to arrive. Seeing a large goblet of blood on the table next to him, he grabbed it and drank gulped the blood down greedily. Feeling enlivened from the red liquid, Harry left the infirmary to head down to the Feast. Opening the large doors, he stepped into the Great Hall. Quite suddenly, all chatter stopped. The entire student population stared at him. Harry, being now conscious of his appearance, realized there was a tiny trickle of blood trailing from the corner of his mouth. Wiping it away, he quickly moved to his seat and sat down. He looked to Ron and said, " Did it drop a few degrees in here if is it just me?" Harry asked before turning away and losing himself in his thoughts.

As soon as the feast was over and the Headmaster said his piece Harry quickly swept out of the Great Hall, toward the entrance, Ron and Hermione close on his heels.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that the _entire _school was just itching to curse me into the next world." Harry said.

"Why are you going this way?"

"I've got to get away, if only for a night."

"But, were are you going?" ask Hermione.

"To Hell I'm sure." was his dry retort.

"Seriously Harry"

"to the Forest"

"Harry you can't, there are dark creatures in there" Hermione said before she could stop herself.

Harry spun on his heel and glared at Hermione, his eyes glowing slightly and fangs fully extended. "Then I guess I'll fit in, won't I?" he said fiercely before turning away and entered the forest.

Seething from Hermione's comment, Harry entered the Forbidden Forest. He was crashing through the forest, not worried about what he might find. He stopped abruptly, hearing as eerie sound, like a that of an animal. Suddenly, Harry plunged onward toward the sound, every fiber of his being urging him to find the source of that sound.

Gabriella Rose Owens had been a vampire for nearly three hundred years and never had she felt the need to keen for a Life Mate. Then about two days ago, she felt the presence of a particular vampire. Feeling the emotion that announced that her Life Mate was within range, she moved to a proper clearing and, kneeling, began the Keen of Attraction. A few suitors appeared, but none of them was able to activate the bond , so she sent them away. Her keening continued until she saw a male vampire enter the clearing, looking at him she saw that he was a freshly turned vampire of eighteen. Preparing to send him away. She looked into his eyes and gasped as his emerald eyes locked with hers and the Bond formed.

Harry walked deeper into the forest than he had ever before in search of the source of that alluring sound. He came into a clearing, and started as he saw a beautiful woman of about twenty keening. When she stopped, he realized that one: she was vampire, two: she was the source of that sound, and three: Her waist long red hair, that seemed to be on fire when she moved, contrasted sharply with her deep sapphire eyes. When she looked into his eyes he gasped from a sharp pain in the back of his head, that soon faded into the strong emotions of love, desire, and the utter feeling of rightness of being this this woman flooded him. As their emotions flared from the newly created Bond they moved to each other, embracing in a soul sealing kiss.

There is chapter 5, my longest chapter to this point. Hopefully as my skill improves, so will the length of the chapters.


End file.
